


Revenge Is Best Served...Hot

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Cameron gets a chance to get Daniel back for being a tease after "Want To Join Me"





	Revenge Is Best Served...Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging, I promise I will post the next story soon I promise. Oh and it will include a first time. :>  


* * *

Revenge is best served……HOT

How dare that four eyed archeologist do that to me. I can’t believe that I am still fuming about that little jerk after a month had passed. After all I am a grown man I should be able to get over this without tearing myself apart while that snug jerk just pretends nothing has even happened. I can still remember what had happened

It was right after the awkward moment that happened in the Gate Room. When I caught Jackson ogling my privates like it was Thanksgiving dinner. He was practically drooling over me. Then there was that scene in the locker room when he beckoned me into the showers. I can still see the way that he shook his hips side to side in that suggestive manner. The way his voice almost dropped an octave when he asked me if I wanted to join him, was enough to have me half naked in less then a second. 

I remember the way that the water went down his naked back and disappeared around that round butt. The way his skin feels as my hand travels down his back to cup his ass. The way he gasped when one of my fingers slipped in while I whisper “You know I want to baby.” The way he turned and put his arms around me and gave me the best kiss that I have ever had in my life had me ready to move in with him. Then everything went to hell in a basket. I could feel Jackson tensed. With his tongue frozen in my mouth, well I don’t know who the hell that was more embarrassing for, me or Daniel. I was there with my mouth open with a tongue stuck in my mouth and not knowing what to do or Jackson stuck with his tongue in my mouth. 

Finally he stepped back and turned seven shades of red. He squeaked an excuse and was changed and out of the room before I had even moved. The embarrassment of that was only increased by the fact that Carter had chosen that moment to rush in and get a full picture of me in my birthday suit. Thank the Lord that by then I had lost my raging hard on. Carter did a Jackson and turned seven shades of red while muttering apologies. Finally my own personal hell ended when Carter closed the door. 

 

A month had passed without anything happening. Jackson just ignored him; I’m not that bad of a kisser. What did I do that was so wrong with him that Daniel had to be so ashamed of me? He also knew that this wasn’t all in my head. Sam could tell that something was causing tension between her two team mates, but apparently had no idea what was causing this. Teal’c looked at them in his usual stoic way. No way to what the big guy was thinking.

After all he was a big boy…no way would he be letting that little occurrence distract me from work no way no how. Wait what were they talking about? Shit! They had just asked me a question what the hell was this about again. 

 

“Sorry sir I didn’t hear your question.”

 

He was in deep shit, General Landry did not look happy. “Sorry to ruin your daydreams Col. Mitchell, but we were talking about the mission you, Jackson, and Teal’c will be going on PX3-7399, as you know the whole planets population is male for that fact Col. Carter will be sitting this mission out. Your mission is to find the captured Jaffa; Bra’tac has told us that the Jaffa was imprisoned after being accused of stealing technology. Your true mission is to diplomatically negotiate for their freedom and if you can try to negotiate for technology that will benefit us in our war against the Ori. Daniel was giving us some of the cultural background. The fact that you thought I was asking you a question shows how out of it you really where. If you do this again I will have to recommend that you are given a thorough physical to see what is wrong with you. Please continue Doctor Jackson.”

Thoroughly chastised he tried to fade into his chair while Daniel continued.

“Well as I was saying this culture is incredibly unique the fact that they have figured out how to reproduce without women show how advanced they are in the biological aspects of technology. They have a relatively peaceful society; they have virtually no crime, no poverty, and no diseases. They are ruled by a three branched council: economic, scientific, and judicial. The economic branch takes care of all the agricultural and financial aspects of the government. The scientific branch as you can guess controls all research and schools on the whole planet. Weirdly enough this branch is also in control of the planets military powers. The Law branch creates all the laws and is responsible for reinforcing these laws. To fulfill this mission we will be dealing with two of these branches: The Law and science branches.”

Daniel then paused and turned a brilliant color of red. “Ummm, the next thing I have to talk about is the social structure of the planet. Since the planet has not had any women on it for thousands of years, all men are automatically assumed to be um…ur… gay. To successfully negotiate with the government we can not create any controversy by saying that we are not.” At this he turned an even darker shade of red and ducked his head. “We will have to act the part of course; the good thing is that it is socially unacceptable to push on when a guy has already said no to their advances. We should be expecting some stuff that our military doesn’t really agree with. There will be men making out and holding hands and that stuff all over the place and Bra’tac says that we shouldn’t be to surprised if we see some R rated stuff too.”

The next part Daniel said in a mumble “The worst part of the whole thing is what we will have to wear.” Daniel then bent over and picked up a black suit case. He then placed it on the table. He opened it. “For Teal’c we have one of their military uniforms.” He then pulled out a black thong. At the look on Teal’c’ face Daniel said “Don’t worry there is some more…if not that much better.” He then pulled out a full body suit that was completely see through, a pair of black boots that would cover most of Teal’c’ thigh, and a pair of black sun glasses. “The body suit is equipped with energy nullifier, which makes all weapons except our own useless against them. The glasses allow you to scan any person for weapons.” He then handed them to Teal’c who did not look much happier then before.

Daniel continued “For you Mitchell we have this ambassador suit.” He then pulled out very small and very tight dark red shorts. Cameron knew that his mouth was hanging open. Daniel then pulled out a dark red collar that had spikes coming out of it. It also came with a pair of bracelets that matched. The weirdest part of the outfit was the boots, it was composed of two leather straps that wrapped around each other to form the main part of the shoes, and the weird part was that the two strips continued on. The boots where also the same dark red as the rest of his clothes. “The straps are supposed to wrap around your legs and connect to the shorts.” 

“So If we are supposed to be wearing these outfits, what may you be wearing Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked with some wicked amusement.

Daniel then turned a dark red while he pulled out a pair of light blue boxer briefs that where made out of silk. He then pulled out a pair of blue silk boots. And to finish the ensemble he pulled out a jacket with no sleeves, and it ended around the nipple. 

The three men and the general sat there in stunned silence. Carter then broke the silence with a laugh and said “Forget negotiations you guys will be to busy beating the guys off with a stick. Now I wish I could go with you to witness this.” 

Through his blushing Daniel was able to say “You wouldn’t want to Sam, when our first team showed them a picture of a woman they discovered that women are something they find funny. When the team showed them an almost naked woman they where actually disgusted. So they would most likely be laughing at you through the whole trip.” 

Carter just sat there joining in our stunned silence.

The General was at least kind enough to clear the levels that we would be using to get to the Gate Room. The Bad news was that everyone in the Gate Room was allowed to stay in there, which included Carter. Daniel couldn’t believe his bad luck he was the first one there so it left him to stand there and be on display to everyone there. The boxer briefs left nothing to the imagination. The jacket couldn’t even cover his nipples. The boots were so thin that he cold feel a chill from the cold concrete. 

He was staring at the Stargate trying to ignore whispers that he heard coming from the command room. He turned towards the opening door and felt immediately better after seeing Teal’c.

He approached Daniel in a black thong, the body suit only accomplishing in making him look like he was glowing, with the black boots and the sun glasses to finish the look. There was only one word to describe Teal’c, HOT. He could here Sams gasp from here. 

“Daniel Jackson you look quit impressive.” 

“Thank you. Ummm aren’t you embarrassed dressed in that outfit?” 

“Indeed”

For the first time since he had put on this outfit he smiled, feeling ten times better now that he knew that Teal’c was as embarrassed as he was. They talked for awhile until Cameron walked in.

Daniel looked over at Cameron and had to put his hands in front of his groin to hide his suddenly interested member. There was Cameron in a pair of shorts that barely covered Cams bubble butt, with boots that twisted around all of his legs ending at his shorts. He had spiked his hair to fit the style of the collar and bracelets. After a few minutes where every eye in the area was concentrated on him he stalked in a very arousing way over to Daniel. 

He put his arms around Jackson’s waist and put his head against Daniels neck and kissed his way up to Daniels ears.

He said in a sexy breathy voice “looking good Jackson…we are going to have a lot of fun on this trip.” And with a playful nip to Daniels ear Cameron said “after all grandma alway said revenge is best served hot.” With that he turned around saluted General Landry who looked like he was going to have a heart attack and walked through the gate. 

Daniel gulped, He was doomed. With a sigh he walked through the gate.


End file.
